sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raikou
Raikou (ライコウ, Raikō) is a legendary Electric-type Thunder Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Entei and Suicune, it is one of the legendary beasts that fled from the burning of the Brass Tower with Lugia and Ho-Oh. Of the three legendary beasts, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Raikou is a yellow tiger-like creature with black stripes that resemble lightning bolts and a white under-side. Raikou has a skinny, light-blue tail with an electric spark-shaped formation at the end. Raikou appears to have a grayish-purple cape that is supposedly made of thunderclouds. Most of Raikou's face is white with a light-blue "X" on its face and a gray crest on its forehead. Raikou has red eyes and long fangs in its upper jaws that make its appearance similar to the sabre-tooth cat. Its height is 6'03" and weight is 392.4 lbs. Gender differences Raikou is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities Raikou has the ability to shoot bolts of lightning from the rain clouds on its back. Raikou can also attack using its fangs and has limited psychic powers. Raikou has also shown an ability to create storm clouds from its cape, allowing it to fly, however this ability has only been seen in the Sonic Pokémon Adventures manga, whilst attacking Falkner, and in a Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs special. Behavior Raikou is normally distrustful of humans due to the fact that humans have tried to capture it for many centuries, though it has shown some friendship with those that just wish to help it. Raikou tends to show up either when there is a thunderstorm or when other Electric-type Pokémon are in danger. Habitat As a member of the legendary beast trio, Raikou is constantly on the move and seems to lack any set place where they show up. Diet Major appearances Raikou (Legend of Thunder) Raikou appeared in the Sonic Pokémon Chronicles episode, The Legend of Thunder! where members of Team Rocket, Attila and Hun hunt down and attempt to catch Raikou. Raikou (M13) A Shiny Raikou made its first movie appearance alongside Celebi, and the other members of its trio in the thirteenth Sonic Pokémon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other Raikou appears at the end of SS023, the second half of the special episode based on Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Minor appearances Raikou first appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. It was spotted by Togepi and a Houndoom before it flees off again. The Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson owns many Raikou robots which he uses in his Gym. Raikou made a small cameo at the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Raikou also had a minor appearance in Dawn's [[|Dawn's Piplup|Piplup's]] dream in Three Sides to Every Story!. Pokédex entry Raikou, Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Dogs Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon